The Sonic Files II: Extreme Gear to the Extreme
by Elricsgurl1989
Summary: This story is the sequel to The Sonic Files, but has less mature content then the other one. It's mostly based on Sonic Riders, but we added our own characters in. We do not own Sonic!
1. Grinding to a New Start

**The Sonic Files II: Extreme Gear to the Extreme!**

A/N: This is the sequal to The Sonic Files and for those who haven't read it, I should warn you it has a lot of mature content. Thankfully for you, this one doesn't. Maybe some mature references, but that's about it. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 1: Grinding to a New Start**

**POV: James the Hedgehog.**

I opened my eyes and held my head. It ached throbbing. I sighed and looked at the sky. I sat up and saw a weird, brightly colored board. The main part of the board was pink, with yellow and silver high-lights. I looked it over as I got to my feet.

"Oh, thank god you're okay!" I heard a voice call. I turned and saw a girl hover over to my side. She was wore a weird pink and aqua helmet that had protective glass covering her eyes and nose, which were hidden from the lens's refection. Her blond hair stuck out the back of the helmet. She was dressed in a sleeveless pink dress with no sleeves, but her arms were covered by long aquamarine sleeves that passed her hands, but weren't attached to her dress' shoulders. Her pants were also aquamarine and she wore pink sock-like shoes. I noticed the jet pack on her back; that must have been how she hovered. "You were knocked out on the side walk when I got here, so I went to get help, but there was no pay phone and no one would come see" she explained. I shrugged at her.

"Its fine" I assured her. She smiled sweetly at me then giggled.

"Where are your clothes?" she giggled. I looked down and saw that all I was wearing were a pair of gloves and weird looking shoes. I shook my head.

"I have no idea, but I got fur, so I'll be fine" I started "So, what's this board thing?" I asked her pointing out the pink board. She looked at it and giggled picking it up.

"It's my Extreme Gear, silly" she teased sticking her tongue out. I smirked at her.

"Don't stick it out unless you're going to use it" I joked. She blushed faintly and looked away hiding her face behind the board.

"You're silly" she giggled "what's your name cutie?" she asked playfully. I felt a slight blush cross my face.

"James, James the Hedgehog" I introduced myself.

"I'm Trina, Trina Robotnik!" she smiled. I blinked as that name hit me. Robotnik, it sounded familiar.

"Robotnik?" I asked her puzzled.

"Well, I'm not really a Robotnik, but I don't have any real parents, so I look up to him like a dad" she explained. I guessed Robotnik was someone famous, as the name registered, but didn't give me any data.

"So, what is this board for?" I asked "travel?"

"No," she giggled "you race with it" she explained. I looked at it confused. She looked me up and down "Hey, why don't I take you back to my garage and we can make you a board?" she asked. I shrugged and she tossed the board into the air. She jumped on it like someone riding a surf board and grabbed my arm. Before I could react the board shot off and we zoomed down the road. The speed was amazingly swift and I couldn't make out the shapes of anything I say. As if in the blink of an eye I realized we had stopped. She had let go of my arm and was now starring at me. "Cool shoes" she said. I looked down and saw I wasn't on her board, but in fact floating above the ground. My shoes were shooting fire out of them, causing me to hover.

"WOW!" I jumped in surprise. Soon the fire vanished and I dropped to the ground. I looked back at her and she was laughing at me.

"You're silly" she teased "Didn't know your own shoes could do that?" she teased. I stuck my tongue out at her and shut my eyes. I opened them to see her pressing her tongue against mine. I jumped back in surprise and fell over. She just started laughing at me again and waved a finger at me "Hey, you said not to stick it out unless you wanted to use it" she teased some more. I grumbled and got up brushing myself off.

"So this is where you're going to make my board?" I asked her annoyed. She giggled and nodded leading me inside. She led me to a room full of weird mechanical parts.

"Alright, well let's see, how do you want your board?" she asked "Fast as lightning, strong as an ox, or as graceful as a swan?" she asked. I looked at her and thought. I guessed power was where I wanted to start.

"Strong and fast" I explained. She nodded and soon took off throwing parts together. I was about to turn and go explore so she could build, but was soon stopped.

"DONE!!" she announced. I turned and she held up a blue board with red, silver and yellow high-lights. She handed it to me and smiled "Try it" she exclaimed. She took me outside and hopped onto her board. I did as she did and suddenly saw a strap go over each of my feet keeping them in place.

"What are-" I started.

"To keep you on your board, you can take them off anytime, but I put them there since you've never used a gear before" she smiled. I blushed and looked away.

"Just tell me how to start this thing…" I grumbled.

"Just activate those shoes of yours" she giggled as she soared off. I grumbled and focused on the shoes and soon I felt their fire light and then the roaring speed of the wind rushing past me as I went flying down the road.

**POV: Jenn the Hedgehog**

I decided I was bored of trying to get a job at this place and decided to go on the hunt for James. I got up off the stool and thanked her for her time. I walked out of the bar and started down the side walk. On my way back to my house, I noticed a bunch of people coming my way, but by the time I turned to run, I got knocked in the back of the head and blacked out.

When I woke up there was a bunch of weird people standing over me. From what I could see there was a green hawk, a pinkish purple swallow, a grey albatross and some other hedgehogs and other animals. I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up,

"Where am I? Who am I? and who are you guys?" I pointed at the three birds. The green hawk chuckled and took my hand,

"I my dear lady am Jet the Hawk…this is Wave the Swallow and the idiot over there is Storm the Albatross..." he smirked, motioning to them one at a time. I shook my head and got up,

"Alright then…I don't know who any of you people are…so I'm gonna just go wherever and let you do whatever you were doing" I replied, walking away. I felt a hand grasp my wrist and I turned around, noticing the green hawk holding onto it,

"Hey, where are you going? You didn't give me a chance to say sorry for running into you like that…" he blushed a little. I looked at him oddly,

"Running into me? What in the world are you talking about?" I said to him. He looked at me weirdly,

"Yea…I ran into you and knocked you out. And to answer your question, Sonic told me your name is Jenn the Hedgehog" he explained. I thought for a moment and shook my head,

"That name doesn't ring a bell to me" I replied honestly. They looked at me as if I was an alien,

"Alright then. Well, we'll call you Raine the Hedgehog, okay?" the hedgehog named Sonic said. I shrugged and pulled away from Jet and turned away again,

"Okay then. I'll be on my way now. Nice meeting you Sonic and Jet" I waved at them and walked off. I made my way over to a bar and went inside. All I noticed was there was only males in this bar and they were mostly all standing together. I shrugged and sat down at the bar. The bartender looked like someone I knew. He had long red hair and had spikes on his fists. I ordered a strawberry daiquiri and sipped it thoughtfully. After a while I finally realized who he was. I turned and smiled at him, "Hey Knuckles, how are you doing?" I asked him. He turned and smirked at me,

"Not bad, not bad. How are you doing Jenn?" he asked me. I looked at him weirdly,

"My names not Jenn…my names Raine…" I said to him. He frowned and shrugged,

"Alright, how are you doing Raine?" he asked me again. I smiled at him,

"Not bad…so why is there only guys in this bar anyways?" I asked him. He blushed and chuckled nervously,

"It's a gay bar…and there's a karaoke over there" he motioned towards the stage. When I looked over, I noticed Jet over there singing some weird song:

"Do I attract you? Do I repulse you with my queasy smile? Am I too dirty? Am I too flirty? Do I like what you like? I could be wholesome, I could be loathsome…" when he was done the song he bowed and I noticed the screen said Grace Kelly by Mika, so I assumed that was the song he sang. I chuckled and walked over to the stage as he was walking down,

"Nice singing there Jet, don't quit your day job" I teased, crossing my arms over my chest. He jumped a little, a large blush spreading across his face,

"I was uhh…you never heard anything, got it?" he warned me. I shrugged,

"I won't tell anyone if you do _me_ a favor" I grinned. He gulped and crossed his arms over his chest,

"What's that favor?" he asked me. I thought for a moment, then smirked at him,

"Teach me how to use one of those board things" I pointed towards the board he was holding in his hand. He looked at it, then nodded,

"Deal, but first we need to get you a board. Is there any board shops around here?" he asked me. I looked at him oddly,

"How in the world should I know? I don't even know where I am…" I replied. He nodded, then held out a hand to me,

"Alright then. Come with me and we'll find you a board shop to get you a board, okay?" he smirked at me. I shrugged and took his hand, letting him lead me to the board shop.

When we got there, there was no one there. We decided to wait around in case someone showed up.

**POV: James the Hedgehog**

I held the board under my arm storming down the road. Trina was following me holding her board.

"Oh come on, it was your first time, you'll get better" she insisted. I sighed remembering how she had showed me how to start the board, but never how to stop, which led to me crashing into several walls, half of which I broke through running into some people, one building I smashed through was a funeral home, which is where I finally stopped. I had apologized and left storming down the street with Trina constantly apologizing forgetting to tell me how to stop the board.

"It's not just the fact I couldn't stop, it's the fact that stuff kept picking at my eyes and the wind hit my neck hard, making my head spin" I explained agitated. She sighed and run in front of me, walking backwards so she was facing me.

"Listen, I can get you some gear to fix that, I promise, just give it another try after we get you set up, please?" she asked with a childish tone. I was about to say no, but she hugged me, crying into my chest "Please?" she pleaded. I looked around and saw a few people stop and stare at me. I felt a blush cross my face as I started to sweet.

"Alright, alright, let's just-" before I could finish she pulled herself away and grabbed my arm.

"YAY!! Come on!" she cheered rushing down the road, my feet air born and barely keeping hold of my board. We finally got to her garage, only to see some weird people waiting at her door. I looked over and saw it was a pink hedgehog and green hawk. I sighed as Trina walked over. "Hey, who are you guys?"

"I'm Raine the hedgehog" the pink one introduced "And this is Jet, the hawk" she explained. Trina nodded.

"What can I do for you? I own this here shop" she explained.

"I want to get this gal here a board" Jet announced. Trina bit her lip.

"Sorry, I just sold my last board" she explained "I'm dreadfully sorry" she added.

"Well can you make her one? I'll pay you good money" Jet presented. Trina shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I used the last of my parts" she repeated "I should have a new shipment next week" she assured him.

"Okay, I guess I'll let her borrow my board" he explained. Trina nodded as they left the shop. She sighed and looked around.

"Alright, so we need to find you some equipment" she started. She put her hands on her hips as she looked around. She started digging through a pile of weird looking clothes. She tossed me a set of silver goggles. I put on and looked around. I lifted them and saw that they dimmed the light and made my vision poorer then it already was. I was about to say something when she threw a scarf at me. It was pure white. I threw it on and looked at her.

"I don't know how this stuff is going to help?" I asked. She giggled at me and I realized I looked ridiculous. I sighed and glared at her.

"I'm sorry" she insisted "You just look so cute and with a scarf just like Eggman's" she teased. I grumbled and she walked over and gave me a hug "I hope you're not mad at me" she said sweetly. Now that I wasn't being watched I gently pushed her off. She smiled at me and nudged her head towards the door "Want to go try it out?" she teased. I sighed and nodded as we jogged outside. Trina and eye hopped onto our boards and road off down the road. The goggles and scarf helped, but I couldn't help feeling weird.

**POV: Jet the Hawk**

I walked out of the board shop feeling a little bit uneasy. Was I really going to let someone I didn't even know use my board? Well there's another option. I could always ask Wave to make her a board, but if I ask her, the girl might open her big mouth and tell Wave about what happened. I suppose I could trust her with my board, I mean, what real damage could she do to it? I sighed and walked over to her, handing her the board,

"Ok. First off, to take off you throw the board in the air and jump on it, okay?" I said to her. She nodded and took the board from my hands, throwing it up in the air and jumping onto it, immediately going forward really quickly. All I could see is a jet of green light shoot off down the road and a scream that sounded like:

"HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?!!" I chuckled and shook my head. When I looked over again, I caught glimpse of Wave and Storm coming her way. My eyes widened and I ran after her,

"WATCH OUT!" by the time I got there, Wave and Raine had run into each other, sending the boards flying. I stopped and stood over them, "You okay girls?" I asked them, trying to contain my laughter. I saw Wave glaring at me in the corner of my eye and I stopped,

"Who is this girl and why does she have YOUR board?" she asked me, fuming. I stood back, holding my hands out in front of me,

"I was only trying to do something nice for once. I mean I was just minding my own business at the ga-I mean I was just minding my own business at the bar" I explained. Storm spoke up after my comment,

"Hey! I was the gay bar last week and I saw you there singing karaoke…I was there because I suspected you to be there for some reason" he explained. Wave turned to me and I saw flames in her eyes,

"GAY BAR?! Why in the world would you be in a GAY BAR?! You better have a good explanation for this Mr. Jet the Hawk and YOU" she turned to Storm, "What did you do with Storm?" she glared. He stood back a little,

"I was hanging out a lot with Big the Cat lately, okay?" he tried to explain. She shook her head and picked up her board,

"Come on Storm, we don't need people like him…" she threw up her board and zoomed off. Storm quietly followed behind her, leaving me with the girl. I sighed and looked at her,

"Well, it's just you and me, huh?" I smirked slightly, helping her off the ground. She nodded and held my hand,

"Can we go back to training?" she asked me. I nodded and picked up my board, handing it back to her.

**POV: "Raine" the Hedgehog**

I eventually got the hang of this stupid board. After that incident, Jet didn't seem to be acting like himself. I kind of felt bad for the guy. I mean, his friends left him because he was singing at a bar, what's wrong with that? I sighed and came back with the board,

"Here you go…thanks for letting me use it" I smiled, kissing his cheek, causing him to blush, "You want to go get something to eat?" I asked him. He nodded and headed towards the restaurant near us. We sat down at the table and ordered our food. Out of the corner of my eye, I could make out a black hedgehog with blue streaks. I blinked and looked over at him,

"Hey you, have I seen you before?" I asked him. He looked at me oddly and shook his head,

"No I haven't…" he turned back to his food. I also noticed he had a couple of glasses of some brown substance and a large amount of food, weird. I shrugged and continued talking to him,

"My name is Raine the hedgehog by the way" I introduced myself. He looked back at me and raised a brow,

"Mine's Dimethos…why are you randomly talking to me anyways?" he asked me. I shrugged,

"I saw you sitting by yourself so I figured you needed someone to talk to" I explained to him. He shrugged and took a gulp of his drink that I could now make out that it was chocolate milk,

"I'm always by myself most of the time so it doesn't really matter. Well, not all the time. My daughter is sometimes with me, but right now she's at home with her mom, so yea" he said. I nodded and turned back to my food,

"Nice talking to you Dimethos…I'll see you around I guess" I said to him, smiling at Jet. Jet looked at me, and then looked away, concentrating on his food. I frowned and took his hand, "Are you okay Jet?" I asked him. He shook his head, looking up at me,

"My friends ditched me because of something I couldn't control. It's not my fault I like to sing, okay? It's the only place in town that was open for karaoke…" he had tears forming in his eyes and he put his hands over his face. I got up and went over to him, putting an arm comfortingly around his shoulders,

"Don't cry Jet…it's alright…you still have me" I comforted him. He looked at me, tears staining his face,

"Can we go somewhere else so we could talk?" he asked me, trying to hide his eyes from the other people at the restaurant. I nodded and got the waiter to put our food in doggy bags and I paid, taking Jet by the hand and leading him to a quiet park. He sat down on the bench and put his face in his hands, sobbing silently. I frowned and put an arm around him, comforting him. When he was done crying, he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly, "At least you understand me. Now you're the only person that actually cares about me…I really appreciate that. It's almost night time…do you have a place to stay?" he asked me. I frowned,

"I don't know if I do…all I remember is getting knocked out, but I don't remember who I am, where I am or who everyone else is…" I explained to him. He nodded and wiped his eyes,

"I have somewhere for you to stay…if you want to I can show you. Not even Wave or Storm knows where it is…" he got up, holding out his hand. I took his hand and got onto his board, holding onto him tightly. We sped off towards some weird area I've never seen before. It was a desert-like area with a lot of sand and pillars.

When we finally landed it was an area that looked like a cave. When we went it there was bed with red sheets in one corner, a bunch of boards leaning against the wall and a bunch of other treasures. I walked over to the boards and caught a glimpse of a nice board that was dark blue with gold trimmings. I touched it and turned to Jet,

"Hey Jet…do you think this could be my board?" I asked him. He turned and looked at me,

"Sure if you could find the manual to fix the thing. I haven't a clue where it is. Maybe Wave has it, but I'd rather not talk to her. She's on my bad list right now" he turned and went back to what he was doing. I picked up the board and tapped him on the shoulder,

"Do you know where Wave would be right now?" I asked him. He looked back at me,

"Probably off pillaging something like she always is. We are Babylonian Rogues after all..." he smirked. I giggled and hugged him,

"I'll be right back…I'm gonna go try to find Wave to see if she has the manual" I told him. He looked at me sourly and lay down on his bed. I walked outside and noticed a couple of people zooming by. I assumed they were racing so I followed them and saw Wave near the end. I grabbed onto her board and put my feet on my board, trailing behind her. When we were near the end of the race, I suddenly slipped and went flying through the finish line.

When I finally stopped, the announcer came up to me and shook my hand, "Congratulations on coming in first place in the World Grand Prix" he explained, holding out a board and a trophy, "You win this lovely trophy and this magnificent board called the Turbo-Star" he grinned. I smiled and blushed a little,

"Uh, thanks. I wasn't in the race, but sure" I took the board and the trophy from him. I felt a hand come down on my shoulder and was briskly turned around,

"What do you think your doing coming in here and stealing my first place when you weren't even in the race?" Wave asked. I blushed and looked down,

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to. I was just trying to get your attention and wanted to ask you if you had the manual to this board" I held up the dark blue board. She frowned,

"Well don't do it again, got it? And for that manual…" she searched herself and pulled out a dark blue book, "here you go…now get out of my sight" she warned. I nodded and ran off towards Jet's secret base.

**POV: James the Hedgehog**

I looked up at the night sky. After my little race with Trina, which she won, we came back to her garage. She had headed to bed. I decided to stay up awhile longer. I looked out at the night sky and wondered why I couldn't remember anything. I looked through my gloves and found a small box. It was full of patches and was labeled 'If you don't want to forget, wear one of these, change once every ten years.' I sighed and placed the patch on my crest of fur, seeing as it was under my scarf, no one would notice. I stood up, putting the box back in my glove and took out my board. I dropped it in front of me and dropped down the side of the building. I hopped onto my board and rode down. I let the board carry me down the building and then rode down the road. I looked around the city; it looked nice, the bright stars glittering in the night sky. I sighed and wondered if I had seen this all before. I shrugged and kept going. I thought about what I could remember and what I had learned. This Trina girl had come to my rescue. She was a bit slow and childish, but also playful, which I found a tad attractive. I felt the blush go across my face as I pictured her in my mind. The mystery behind that helmet of hers made her seem all the more attractive. I quickly shook my head getting the image out of my head. I realized I had been picturing her for awhile as I was now in a weird looking dessert. I sailed above the sand and looked across the sky. I kept going and noticed a small cavern, so I quietly hopped my board and strolled into it. I looked around and saw lots of gold and a few boards on one wall. I also saw someone in a bed across the room. I walked over and saw it was Jet, reading a book. I guess he didn't hear me come in since he didn't say a thing. I walked over and peeked over his shoulder silently. He was reading something in a different language.

"What are you reading?" I asked silently.

"Sunset Paradise…" he replied, seeming unaware that I was now in the room. I was about to ask him another question when he suddenly jumped "WHAA!!!" he fell off his bed in shock, so I stepped back as he got to his feet "Who are you and why are you here?" he boomed.

"That's a very good question" I heard a voice repeat. I turned to the entrance and saw Raine standing there with her hands on her hips, floating on her board "How did you find this place?" she question.

"I stumbled across this place by mistake" I shrugged "Your buddy here was reading and didn't seem to notice me so I just asked what he was reading" I insisted. She glared at me as Jet kicked the book under his bed. "Why are you hiding the book?" I asked him. A blush crossed his face as Jenn looked over at him.

"What were you reading Jet?" she asked walking over.

"Uhh, nothing, nothing at all" he insisted, blushing badly as Raine bent over and picked up the book. She skimmed through it and suddenly her face went from calm, to steaming red. I decided then to boot it. As I rode my board out of the small cave I heard Raine yell

"WHY YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I quickly zoomed back to Trina's garage as the sun started to rise.

**POV: Jet the Hawk**

I slowly backed up and tripped over the bed, falling onto it. I put my hands out in front of me, "Whoa, whoa. Calm down Jenn I mean Raine, I can explain!" I tried to explain to her. I saw her face turn from extremely mad to mad,

"What's your explanation then?" she asked me. I sat up on the bed and patted beside me. She sat down beside me, her eyes boring into me like lasers. I sighed and took her hands,

"I was looking up stuff for us, okay?" I told her. She looked at me and her expression turned back to normal,

"Okay. I'm sorry I over reacted, but we're not even going out so why are you even thinking about that stuff?" she asked me. I blushed and looked away,

"I mean, umm. I mean if we go out sometime you know?" I tried to explain. She giggled and hugged me,

"Your so cute when you blush you know that?" she said to me. I blushed even more, burying my head in her shoulder.

**POV: "Raine" the Hedgehog**

I held Jet closely to me and sighed happily. At least I had someone I could talk to although I couldn't remember who I was. The only other thing I could remember faintly was a hedgehog with red streaks that I use to love. He looked oddly like the one I saw, but I wasn't sure if it was him. I noticed Jet had fallen asleep on my arm, so I decided to let him sleep and get some fresh air. I gently laid him down on the bed and got up, taking my board with me. I sat down on the sand and flipped through the pages of the manual in what little light that was left in the sky.

While I was reading the manual, I noticed two lights zoom by in front of me and felt wind through my hair. I looked up and saw two falcons zooming past me. One had long pink feathers with light pink tips and the other had dark blue feathers with light blue tips. I blinked and stood up, "HEY YOU!" I yelled at them. They turned around and came over to me,

"What?" the girl asked, crossing her arms over her chest. The male put an arm around the female falcon,

"Yea, what?" he asked. I laughed nervously, feeling them staring at me,

"Do any of you know how to read this stuff? I don't understand the language" I told them. The guy chuckled and took the book, flipping through it,

"Yea, man. This stuffs Japanese…I can read it…hand over your board for a minute" he said. I nodded and handed it to him, noticing him pull out a tool box and he quickly repaired my board, "There you go, all fixed" he said, handing the board back to me. I blushed and took the board from him,

"Umm thanks. I'm Raine by the way" I told them. The pink girl extended a hand towards me and I gratefully took it,

"I'm Sugar the Falcon and that's Spice my boyfriend…so what are you doing out in the desert?" she asked me. I shrugged, motioning towards the cavern,

"My friend Jet showed me this place and we're staying here the night" I replied. She nodded, then looked at me thoughtfully,

"Say…do you know a girl named Kari the Hedgehog by any chance?" she asked me. I thought for a moment and vaguely remembered a girl standing at the street corner with a sign that read:

"Will Sleep for Food" I nodded,

"Yea I've seen her around, why?" I asked her. She shrugged and motioned east,

"Told me you went in for a job at that there bar and wondered if you could get her a job there" she replied. I thought for a moment, but didn't remember a bar,

"Sorry. I don't know what bar you're talking about. I kind of had an accident and lost all my memories…" I replied honestly. She nodded,

"Okay then, well see you around kiddo" she said, hopping back on her board. I waved at them as they flew off. I looked down at my board and decided to have a test drive. I hoped on and as soon as I did, I went zooming towards the east.

I eventually zoomed into the town I had been, not being able to control the board. To my misfortune, I ran right into the board shop and hit the wall, blacking out.


	2. Crashing into New Beginnings

**Chapter 2: Crashing into New Beginnings**

**POV: Trina**

I was woken up by a thud outside. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I quickly grabbed my helmet off my desk and placed on my head. I couldn't bare people seeing all of my face; I wasn't much to look at anyway. I got up and got half-dressed; I didn't bother putting the sleeves of my sweater on, so it was a tank-top that nearly passed my knees. I decided what I had went to bed in would do for under my shirt until I came back for my sleeves. I exited my room and went downstairs wondering if James had ever gone to bed. I had invited him to come sleep in my room with me, but he had claimed not to be tired, but I think he was just too shy to sleep with me.

Once I got downstairs I walked over to the door and peeked around the corner. I caught a glimpse of the sun rising and smiled at house nice it looked. I looked and saw the Raine girl from yesterday knocked out on the side of my shop. I guess she must have crashed. I sighed and went back inside. I wasn't going to go around and help every person who crashed while boarding. I only helped James because there was no board and I had seen an open window a few stories above him, so I guessed he was tossed out, I'm just glad he was okay. He had a nice body, but I doubt he thought as much about me, after I had pressed my tongue against his I think he started thinking I was weird. I walked upstairs and picked up my sleeves and pants. I didn't put them on, since I was going to take a shower. I went to the bathroom and opened the door. I walked in and laid my sleeves on the counter. I was about to get undressed when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see James stepping out of the shower with a towel around his waste. He had the hair dryer in his hand, so I guessed he was about to dry his fur. I blushed with my shirt half pulled up showing off my underwear and the base of my bra. I blushed and quickly pulled my shirt down.

"Oh my… I'm sorry, I should have knocked…" I couldn't help but look him over. He looked really nice, and he was soaking wet. I quickly picked up my clothes.

"It's fine" he said politely flipping on the dryer "You can do what you were doing" he continued, shutting his eyes "I won't spy on you" he promised. I blushed worse and shook my head. I got out of the bathroom and rushed to my room, my face red. I got fully dressed and then laid down on my bed with my pillow over my head.

**POV: James**

I finished drying my hair and threw on my scarf and goggles. I stepped out of the bathroom and went down the hall and knocked on the door Trina had told me was her room.

"Who is it?" she called out. I opened the door a crack.

"It's me" I announced. I walked over and sat on the foot of her bed. She was lying on her bed with her pillow over her head. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"You must think I'm a total idiot now…" she told me. I patted her leg.

"No I don't, it could have happened to anyone, I'm sure I must have done that once of twice before" I assured her. She looked up me moving her pillow.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded to her and she leaned over to give me a hug. I hugged back shyly and she let go getting up. "I'm going to go take my shower now" she explained "If you want, there's food downstairs, oh, and could you check to see if that girl's still outside for me?" she asked. I nodded to her and she skipped out her door. I went downstairs and walked out the door. I looked around and saw Raine lying on the ground, blood coming off her face. I walked over and listened for a pulse. It was faint but there. I picked her up and brought her inside. I bandaged up her head and brought her to the living room and laid her on Trina's couch. As I did so Trina came down stairs, her hair was still dripping wet, but I couldn't tell the rest of her. I blushed faintly and looked over at her.

"She was wiped out bleeding, so I thought we should at least stop the bleeding" I explained. She seemed to gasp.

"I didn't see any blood earlier" she told me "Oh my god, I was just going to leave her there until she woke up" she admitted. I shrugged

"She was the one who wiped out, it wasn't you fault" I assured her. I can't tell, but I think her eyes started to water. She rushed over and hugged me closely.

"You've been so understanding towards me" she cried "no one has ever treated me this well." Her tears streamed onto my chest as I hugged her back. I rubbed her back comfortingly, in hopes to calm her down. She looked up at me. Suddenly she reached up and kissed me softly. I blushed terribly as my eyes widened. She pulled away and looked away. "I'm sorry…" she cried.

"It's alright" I assured her as she released me. She smiled at me wiping away her tears.

"Thanks for being so understanding" she said smiling.

"It's what friends are for" I assured her. She giggled and blew a kiss at me.

"Maybe we should go eat now" she teased. I nodded chuckling and we headed into the kitchen.

**POV: "Raine" the Hedgehog**

I slowly opened my eyes for what seemed a couple of hours, or maybe a couple of days. I turned over a little and looked around. I noticed I was in the board shop, but I didn't know how I got onto this couch. I looked towards a wall and noticed the blue hedgehog and the girl I saw earlier. I went to move, but got a sharp pain in my leg and fell back down on the couch. I stretched a little and felt a sharp pain in my left arm and left leg now. I yelped in pain and closed my eyes. I heard a voice coming from the kitchen,

"Well, I guess she's awake" I heard the blue hedgehog say. I opened an eye and looked over at him,

"You talking about me in there?" I said, pouting. The blue hedgehog walked over to me and smirked,

"Yes we were talking about you in there" he replied. I stared at him, suddenly getting a flashback of me with James the hedgehog. When I came back from my flashback, I pointed a finger at him,

"I remember you! You're James the Hedgehog and I loved you! And my name…my name is Jenn the Hedgehog! Jet was right…ow" I exclaimed. James looked at me strangely and slowly backed away,

"Think someone hit their head a little too hard" he said, looking over at the other girl. I shook my head,

"No really! Listen to me…I'm not crazy!" I began to explain what had happened to me (see the Sonic files). He whispered something to the other girl, but I didn't know what he said. She nodded and ran upstairs. A few minutes later she came back down and I heard sirens outside. I jumped a little and looked at James, "What are those?" I asked him.

"Ambulance" he said simply. I shook my head and tried to get up,

"No way, no how am I going to a HOSPITAL!" I exclaimed, trying to get away. James sighed and handed me what looked like a skittle,

"Here…eat this" he said to me. I took it and ate it. A few minutes everything went dark. When I woke I was in a hospital bed with a cast on my arm and leg. I sighed and looked up at the TV and saw a news report about a rampaging hedgehog. I looked closer and noticed it was Neo rampaging. I shook my head and flipped the channel and it was now Eggman talking about some space mission. I sat up and decided I wanted to go on this "space mission." I grabbed my crutch and hopped out of the hospital on one leg and made my way to Eggman's base.

When I got there, I noticed James, Trina, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Wave, and Knuckles standing before Eggman. I hopped over and exclaimed, "I want to join this space mission!" Eggman looked over towards me,

"Well I guess we have our last person…alright pack your things and get ready to go tomorrow!" he said. I looked down at myself,

"Uh…this is all I have as far as I know" I blushed. Everyone looked at me and Eggman sighed,

"Alright then. Let's go now seeing everyone already has their things…" he said, going towards the rather large spaceship. We all followed him in and took our seats in the spaceship.

**POV: Jet the Hawk**

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed Jenn was missing. I sat up and saw Storm coming in. I looked over at him, "What are you doing here?" I asked him. He panted and held onto his chest,

"Wave…dumped…me…" he panted. I raised a brow at him, shaking my head,

"You and Wave were dating…why wasn't I informed of this?" I asked him. He finally caught his breath and answered,

"Well it was a secret, but now that she dumped me I'm telling everyone in the whole wide world!" he replied. I shook my head and got up, putting my goggles on and grabbing my board,

"Come on you babbling idiot…let's go find Jenn and Wave…" I simply said, heading out door, Storm trailing on his board behind me.

**POV: Trina**

I sat beside James as we pulled on our safety belts. I looked at him and held his hand. I was a bit worried we wouldn't return to Earth, since the aliens could have just set a trap for us. When I took his hand James looked at me and seemed to blush faintly. I blew a kiss to him as the space ship took off. I squeezed James' hand as we got air born. I shut my eyes and prayed. When I opened them everyone was okay. I turned to the window and saw that we were now in space. The view was beautiful. I undid my belt and floated over to the window. I turned and saw James float over to a small button. He pressed it and suddenly the gravity of the ship kicked in and I landed gracefully. He walked over to me smiling. I blushed a bit and hugged him. I had fallen for him, but I didn't want to tell him, but I guess he knew, I wasn't very hard to figure out. I looked up at him and he smiled back at me.

"James, do you think that we'll ever be more then friends?" I asked him. His face turned as red as a cherry. He turned away, trying to hide his blush. I giggled and rubbed his side "You're so cute when you blush" I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me quickly, so I couldn't press mine against it.

"I don't know yet" he admitted, trying not to make eye contact. I smirked and tickled his sides. He struggled trying to get away, so I stopped and he turned away crossing his arms, almost pouting.

"I'm sorry" I said shyly "I've never had a friend like you before" I told him. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I giggled. Even though he was really kissing the mask built into my helmet, I still felt his warm lips against my skin. I liked it. I blushed, and the mask revealed it. I looked away as he rubbed my back.

"Its okay" he assured me. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. He chuckled and petted my head. I longed to curl up to him and have him stroke my hair, but I'd have to take off my helmet to do that. I looked at him.

"I'm going to my room for a bit" I told him. He nodded and walked me to my room. I walked in and laid down on my new bed. It was comfy. I wondered if James would come lay with me tonight. I blushed picturing his warm body lying up against mine all through the night. I crossed my legs thinking about it bit my lip. I'd never done anything with anyone and I had never 'explored myself' as my health teacher explained it. I sighed and decided now was not the time, nor the place. I shut my eyes and let myself rest a little while.

**POV: James**

I wondered down the hall to my room and leaned against the window sill. I sighed and thought of who I might have been before I lost my memories. I guess I would never know the truth. I stared out into space and thought of everything I could remember. I day dreamed of Trina. She was a nice girl, she was pretty, but she was a bit childish, of course that also meant she was playful. I thought about her question, but soon realized I was being watched. I looked to my left and saw Jenn starring at me.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Hi" she squeaked "How are you?"

"Fine…" I replied plainly.

"That's good" she said. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around me hugging me. I cleared my throat motioning her to get off. She didn't get the hint.

"Please let go" I told her. Instead she leaned up and kissed my cheek then giggled letting go

"Okay, fine, but do you mind if I stay here?" she asked playfully. I scolded at her

"Yes, I do mind…" I grumbled.

"I promise I'll be quiet" she pleaded. I shook my head and coughed. "Please, I promise I will" she begged again. I sighed and looked back out the window.

"Fine…" I groaned.

"Thank you Jamesykins" she teased. I sighed starring off into space. The starts were beautiful. I heard papers flipping behind me, so assumed she started to read.

"Why don't you go read somewhere else?" I asked her.

"I'm not reading, I'm looking through OUR old photo album" she replied. I sighed and resumed staring off into space. "Here's a funny one" she announced. I shifted my eyes to my right as she waved a picture of Shadow holding a sign that read 'Homeless and Uneducated' with most of the letters backwards or upside down. She then flashed me another one of a demonic looking Shadow with a sign that read

Dear Knuckles

I froze myself so that you can warm me up again ;)

-Shadow.

"And here is my most favorite one" she said showing a picture of the two of us holding each other. I looked at the picture, then remembered looking in the mirror earlier and shook my head. I realized she had me confused with someone else. Their quills had shorter streaks then me and had no red streaks around his eyes. He also had blue eyes with no pupils, while I had red eyes with pupils. I decided I should probably let her know.

"That's not me" I informed her.

"What?" she asked looking at the picture. I knew she wouldn't notice the streak length or the missing eye streaks.

"I have red eyes, he has blue eyes with no pupils" I explained.

"Then, who are you and what did you do with James?" she screamed. I shook my head.

"I am James the hedgehog, this is obviously some other hedgehog with a similar 'J' name, like Jamie or Jeremy" I told her "You must have remembered the wrong name" I told her. She shook her head

"No his name was James" she insisted. I sighed and cleared my throat

"Well the fact is he isn't me, now please get out of my room and stop kissing and hugging me" I told her agitated. She looked at me

"Okay… Thanks for saving me back there" she said. I thought for a moment, then realized she meant from her accident.

"No problem" I assured her. She put her hand out and I shook it. She turned to the door and left

"See you around" were her last words. I stretched and decided I needed some rest. I went over to my bed and laid down. I tried to sleep, but whenever I was near sleep, I felt a sharp headache wake me again. After a few tries I decided I couldn't sleep and I should go see Trina. I got up and went down the hall to her room and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" she called out.

"It's me' I answered.

"Come in" she replied. I opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind me. She was lying down, but had sat up, holding herself up with her elbows to look over at me. I walked over and sat at the foot of her bed. "What's up?" she asked me. I sighed

"I can't sleep" I said plainly. She crawled over and sat beside me.

"Why not?" she asked "can't stop thinking about me?" she teased. I smirked at her comment and shook my head.

"No," I assured her "I keep getting a pain in my head" I admitted.

"Aww, poor baby" she said sweetly. I felt myself blush terribly. She had never called me 'baby' before. She hugged me and kissed my cheek and I felt like I was about to melt in her arms. She let go then laid down and patted the bed for me to come lay with her. I laid down beside her and she wrapped her arms around me holding me closely. She looked into her eyes and then we both looked away blushing. She rubbed my side I suddenly felt dreamily content. I cuddled up to her and fell asleep in her arms. As I slowly fell asleep, I almost could have sworn I heard Trina say "I love you James".

**POV: Jenn the Hedgehog**

I slowly and quietly headed towards my room, thinking about what James had said. Was it true that he really wasn't James? Or is he just trying to pull my leg? I sighed and sat down on my bed, deciding whether or not I should get some sleep since I had been up all night. I sighed and laid down on the bed, trying to fall asleep. After a few attempts I gave up and went to look out the window. I was starting to think when I was suddenly interrupted by a small green thing jumping onto my window (Gremlins anyone?). I jumped a little and fell backwards, screaming at the top of my lungs. I slowly moved backwards with my only mobile arm and tried to escape as the creature made a whole with its nail and crashed through my window. I covered my face and was suddenly lifted off my feet by a cloaked figure and all the creatures dispersed. I looked around to thank the cloaked figure, but he disappeared. I blinked and limped towards the group that was huddled in the middle of the ship,

"Uh…what happened here?" I asked them, standing before them. Eggman stood before me, crossing his arms over his chest,

"Clearly we've been attacked by these aliens that obviously don't want us around. No matter, we must return to earth before this happens again. Everyone, get into your seats and we will go back…" he began. I nodded and sat down back in my seat, closing my eyes and hoping this would all end soon.

When I opened my eyes we were finally back on earth. I sighed in relief and got up, hopping off the ship. I hopped off towards the town, hoping I could find somewhere to rest for a while. I sighed happily and saw a bench and sat down. I looked over towards the western part of town and noticed Neo walking down with a girl that looked oddly like the girl and the guy I met. I frowned and hopped over to them,

"Hi Neo…who's this?" I asked, pointing to the girl. He grinned and put an arm around the falcon,

"Oh, this is Pepper. I met her while I was rampaging around the town. Listen, I love you and everything Jenn, but I think we should see other people. You love James and all and I respect that. We can still be good friends and go get lunch sometime. I mean, if that's ok with you" he said, blushing faintly. I stared at him in disbelief,

"Who are you and what did you do with Neo?" I asked, pulling a gun out of my pocket and pointing it at him. I heard a familiar voice from up above,

"Oh calm down Jenn, give the poor man a break" the familiar voice said. I looked up and saw a familiar blue and red hedgehog dressed in the green muscle shirt and blue baggy pants. I gasped and realized who it was,

"JAMES!" I exclaimed, hopping towards the building. He jumped down in front of me and smirked,

"Did you miss me?" he asked, holding his arms out to me. Tears filled my eyes and I fell into his arms, sobbing softly. "Aww c'mon…no crying or I'll have to kiss you" he teased, holding me close to him. I looked up and wiped my eyes with my free arm,

"Where were you all this time? And who was that hedgehog that look almost like you?" I asked him. He let go of me and clapped his hands together,

"Ok, let me explain. You see. Dr. Eggman had originally created the Shadow Clone Alpha aka SC-1 who took the code name James. Now, after his first adventure where he had a little bit of a romance with Amy, he had disappeared and no one knew where he was. Now when I came to earth as Symbiote Blue, I copied his form because it was the most powerful one on the planet at the time. Now, during the time of early events (see Sonic Files) when I went 'missing' in those woods I had in fact gotten knocked out and put in a tube and the original SC-1 was given all of my memories and returned to earth. Now, no one originally noticed the difference because he couldn't see himself before he screwed up his memory chip. After that, I was in space and returned to Star-Ci to be re-informed about my powers. After which I returned to here and explained what happened" he explained, a large smirk on his face. I smiled slightly, looking down at the ground,

"Umm…seeing you no longer have Rouge and I no longer have Neo…do you want to try, you know…dating?" I asked him. He paused for a minute and then pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number,

"Yea, hello, Rouge? Yea" and he muttered a bunch of things I didn't catch and finally hung up after a few minutes, sighing, "Alright, I'll give you a shot" he said, putting the cell phone in his pocket. I smiled and hugged him, pressing my lips against his,

"I love you so much James" I exclaimed, holding onto him tightly. He smirked and kissed me back,

"So, um. Do you want to go give me my welcome back present now?" he asked. I giggled and nodded, but remembered I didn't know whether or not I had a house or not. I looked up at him and blushed,

"I don't know if I have any place to go to now…I mean I lost my memory and just recently got it back…" I tried to explain. He chuckled,

"Oh don't worry. I'm Strike will lend us a room" he grinned, wrapping an arm around me and leading me off down the road, leaving Neo and Pepper behind.


	3. Extreme Emo

**Chapter 3: Extreme Emo**

**POV: Jet the Hawk**

I searched around through the whole town and finally found Jenn with a weird looking blue and red hedgehog. Surprise, surprise she's with another guy. After that book she caught me reading I suppose she wouldn't want to date me. Oh well. I have better things to think about. I landed near them and crossed my arms over my chest,

"Hello there, Jenn. Who is this hedgehog you have with you?" I asked her. She blushed a little and slid her hand into the other guys,

"Oh. This is my boyfriend James. It turns out the other one wasn't him. Weird huh?" she said, giggling nervously. I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot on my board impatiently,

"Alright then…so I'm guessing you no longer want to be friends with me?" I asked her. She giggled and hugged me,

"Of course I'm still your friend silly. That book didn't bother me at all. In fact, I've been meaning to ask you if I can borrow it…" she admitted, blushing. I shook my head and took the book from my back pocket and handed it to her,

"Don't let anyone see it, got it?" I warned her. She nodded and walked off with the blue and red hedgehog in tow. I sighed and looked over at Storm that was staring at my behind. I glared and him over the head, "Quit staring at my butt! I don't swing that way ok! Go screw Big or something…" I grumbled, hopping back on my board, zooming off.

**POV: Cream**

"GO SCREW MR.BIG!!"

**POV: Trina**

I got up and looked around. I wasn't where I had gone to sleep with James. I was now lying at home in my room in my bed. I looked over and saw James lying on the other side of the bed. I quickly realized we must have gotten dropped off after the space shuttle. I blushed imagining how many people might have seen me in bed with James. I then realized I wasn't wearing my helmet or any other clothing for that matter. I was about to get dressed, but then froze realizing I had been naked in the same bed as James for at least an hour and either he carried me home and undressed me or someone else did. I looked around and saw my clothes were nowhere to be found. I bit my lip and crossed my legs, holding one arm across my chest to keep James from seeing me if he woke up. I thought for a moment. James was my friend… What harm would it do if he saw me naked? I decided to stop being so protective and decided to look for my helmet. I didn't care if James saw me nude, but I didn't want ANYONE to see my face. I finally checked under the bed and found my helmet. I was about to put it on, but took a glimpse of James. He was lying there naked; not at all worried I would see him naked. I decided finally to put the helmet on the side dresser and crawled back into bed with him. I watched him sleep for about half an hour. His eyes finally started to open ever so slowly. I smiled at him as he woke up.

**POV: James (SC-1)**

I slowly opened my eyes after my weird dream. Apparently I had a clone and he was running around Earth now. As I opened my eyes, I saw a girl with long blond hair, one green eye and one blue. She was lying there naked, just looking at me. It took me a moment to realize it was Trina. I started to blush seeing her bare body.

"Morning sweetie" she said sweetly. I blinked and tried not to stare.

"Morning" I muttered. Her body was slim and smooth and her face was rather cute. I wondered why she wanted to hide it so much. "You're cute" I admitted to her. I saw her blush as she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"You're just saying that" she teased. I shook my head

"No really, I don't know why you hide your face" I told her. She blushed even worse and got up.

"Well I'm going to take my shower now" she bit her lip "want to join me to save on the hydro bill?" she asked shyly. I nodded, a tad unsure. She helped me up and pulled our clothes out from under the bed. She grabbed a pair of towels and led me to the washroom with her.

After we took our shower we got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. We both had some hot chocolate and cereal. We both sat there quietly, not saying a word. Once we finished I got up to put my dishes away. I placed them in the sink, but when I turned around Trina had quickly wrapped her arms around me and was rubbing her head against my chest.

"James…" she started "I think… I'm in love with you" she said shyly. I looked at her stunned and finally hugged back, holding her tightly.

"I love you too Trina."

**POV: Jenn the Hedgehog**

I slowly walked into the room that Strike had rented us. It was a spacious one bedroom apartment with the view of the whole city. It probably looked beautiful at night. I stared out the sliding doors and felt protective arms wrap around my waist. I smiled to myself and looked back,

"What would you like?" I asked him. He smirked and kissed my neck softly,

"You know what I want" he teased. I giggled and kissed his cheek, turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck,

"You're so cute when you're playful" I teased back. He smirked wider and pressed his lips against mine, leading me towards the bed. You know what happens next ;).

After about an hour or so, we stopped and I laid my head on his chest, sighing happily. This was probably the best day of my life. I had a boyfriend that loved me, a nice apartment, how can anything go wrong? I heard a crash and Jet came flying in through the window, right in front of the bed. I jumped a little and covered myself with the sheets,

"Jet! What are you doing here?" I squeaked. He shook his head and brushed himself off,

"Jenn…I love you so much…I want you to be mine" he confessed, kneeling down beside me. I shook my head and looked over at James,

"I'm sorry, I can't Jet. I'm taken now…" I simply said. His eyes slowly filled with tears,

"Please Jenn. I can change! You can forget all about that book and we could start new!" he exclaimed. I looked over at James and saw an irritated look in his eyes,

"Please leave Jet or I will be forced to remove you myself" he warned. Jet shook his head and held onto my hand,

"Please Jenn…I love you…" he whimpered. I shook my head and pulled my hand away,

"We can be friends and nothing more, okay?" I said to him. James sat there and looked as though he was in deep thought. I frowned and looked over at him, "Are you going to do anything?" I asked him. He took a deep breath,

"Ya know, just because your taken doesn't mean you can't have friends with privileges" he smirked. I shook my head and held onto James,

"I don't want to though…please make him leave James…" I pleaded. He sighed and snapped his fingers and all at once Jet was gone and James was holding a small picture in his hand. I blinked and tried to look at the picture. It was a picture of Jet and there was an inscription in his board:

'Gay and Unloved.' I giggled and hugged James,

"Must you always do that to my poor friends?" I asked him. He chuckled,

"It was that or put him in a 'take me home' box" he teased. I shook my head and kissed his neck softly. "Up for another round are we?" he joked. I stuck my tongue out at him,

"You wish" I teased back. He smirked evilly,

"I don't wish. I know" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and poked his nose,

"You'll have to catch me first" I stuck my tongue out, getting up and running down the hallway. Before I realized, he was standing at the end of the hallway in front of me, leaning on the door frame,

"Did you forget what I could do?" he smirked. I blushed and stepped back a little,

"Hey…that's cheating" I blushed more.

"No…this is cheating" and before I realized, he had both his arms wrapped around me. I blushed and kissed his cheek,

"You're a butt head, you know that?" I stuck my tongue out. I suddenly felt his press against mine. I blushed and quickly pulled mine away, "Hey…not fair" I blushed a deep red.

"What's not fair? You're the one that's got the distracting looks" he teased. I looked away, trying to hide my blushing face. I felt him slide one hand on my stomach and felt him rub my belly. I blushed and looked at him,

"What are you thinking you little devil, you?" I asked him. He grinned and brought me back to the bed and yea, you know what happens next.

I sighed happily and laid there in his arms, "You wanna go take a shower?" I asked him. He smirked,

"Only if you come with me" he teased, kissing my forehead. I blushed and got up, leading him towards the bathroom. (DSG: Again?)(Jenn: No not again. We're taking a shower, okay?)(DSG: Sure…)(Jenn:gives him the finger) I leaned over and turned on the bath, waiting for it to warm up. I felt a hand come behind me and I jumped,

"Hey! What was that for?" I glared. He shrugged,

"Is it my fault you have a nice butt?" he smirked. I stuck my tongue out and stepped into the shower. He stepped in after me and closed the curtain. CENSORED…just kidding.

When we were done the shower (DSG: cough s cough) I went into our room and searched for some clothing to wear. I finally realized I was standing in front of the broken patio doors and covered myself, noticing people on their boards staring at me, aka Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, Shadow, etc. I blushed and covered myself with the sheet. James peeked around the bathroom door,

"Unless you all want to end up like Jet downstairs, I suggest you leave immediately" he warned. I saw them all quickly leave, but not before Tails took a picture of me with his cell phone. I grumbled and continued to search for clothes, but was unsuccessful. James walked over and pulled his clothes back on, "What happened to your clothes?" he asked. I blushed,

"They're dirty" I said to him.

"Not compared to what we did" he teased. I blushed and pushed him playfully,

"It's not the time to joke around sweetie, I need clothes" I pouted. He took the sheet from me and made a dress, putting it on me. I giggled and hugged him, "Bless you and your ability to sew" I smiled. He shrugged,

"It's mandatory in GUN" he explained. "And don't go over any of those air drifts" he teased. I stuck out my tongue at him and looked outside,

"Do you have any money on you?" I asked him. He shook his head,

"I'm dirt broke" he confessed. I shrugged and searched through the room, finding a wad of cash under the bed,

"Where did this come from?" I asked him. He shrugged and took it from my hands,

"We have to give this to the police now" he stated. I took it from his hands and stuffed it in my bra,

"Why? Maybe it's Strike's money and he left it here for us" I tried to explain.

"Don't make me come get it" he teased, holding my sides. I blushed and shook my head,

"But…I need new clothing" I whined. He grinned,

"As far as I'm concerned you don't need any clothing" he smirked, winking. I blushed more and took the home made dress off,

"Ok then. I'll do like all Sonic characters do. I'll run around naked and I can't be fined for indecent exposure!" I grinned.

"Mobius is like Egypt, you can run around naked all you want" he announced. I stuck my tongue out at him,

"You like it" I giggled. He smirked at me,

"You're still wearing your bra and panties" he teased. I grinned and pulled them off,

"Happy now?" I asked him. He nodded,

"Very…" he grinned evilly, pulling me closer to him, putting his hands on my behind. I squeaked and jumped into his arms, not expecting him to do that. He wrapped his arms around me and slid a hand down past my stomach. I blushed and closed my eyes. (DSG: A third time?)(Jenn: Screw you…long John Johnson…)(DSG: Who's long John Johnson?)(Jenn: I eyes ya…all the live long day…shows him video on you tube)(DSG: Right…back to the story). I opened my eyes and saw him doing things to my lower area. I blushed,

"Having fun?" I asked, panting. He smirked, continuing,

"Only if you are" he teased, laying me down on the bed. You know the rest.

**POV: Pepper the Falcon**

I looked over at Neo that was standing beside. I hope that girl is so jealous she'll try everything to get him back, but she won't, ha! I smiled sweetly and wrapped my arms around Neo's neck,

"So what do you want to do now sweetie?" I asked him. He shrugged and stared off at the sky. Damn him, he was thinking about that girl again wasn't he. What is with him? I sighed and looked over at the Tim Horton's across the street, "You wanna go get some coffee or something?" I asked him. He simply shook his head and pushed me off,

"I have to go do something…I'll see you later" he said, walking off down the road. I pouted and went off towards the Tim Horton's, sitting down at a table, after ordering an extra large coffee. I sighed and stared off into space, noticing a red echidna sitting by himself at a table in the corner. I got up and went over to him, sitting down on a chair beside him,

"Hi there. What's your name cutie?" I asked him. He looked over at me and shrugged,

"Knuckles…" he simply said. I frowned and looked at him,

"So why are you so glum then?" I asked him. He stared at me and sighed,

"My boyfriend dumped me for that stupid Jet the Hawk" he grumbled. I blinked rapidly and shook my head,

"O-k then" I said, patting his arm sympathetically. He looked back at me and smiled slightly,

"So umm…you wanna go out for dinner or something?" he asked me. I blushed a little, as a black and red hedgehog came running in, followed by a green hawk. My eyes sparkled as he ran in. He was so…hot. I looked at Knuckles,

"Sorry I'm taken" I replied, running over and grabbing Jet by the arm and hopping onto my board, taking off with him.

**POV: Cream**

My eyes twitched.

"What's wrong with you?" Tails asked me.

"I just walked in on Mr. Big and Mr. Storm…" was all I could say.

**POV: Trina**

I sat at the kitchen table waiting for James. He had volunteered to wash the dishes for me. He was treating me so well. I got up and headed to the door

"I have to go watch the shop, okay?" I asked him. He nodded waving at me

"I'll catch up once I'm done" He assured me. I blushed blowing a kiss to him as I walked into the shop. I headed to my counter, when I saw Jet and some purple bird yelling at each other at the front of the store.

"You made me loose my boyfriend you btch!!" Jet roared.

"I didn't make you loose him, if he loved you he would've believed you" the girl insisted. I walked over to my counter and leaned over the counter watching them argue. "FAG!!" she roared

"WHORE!!" Jet screeched. They glared at each other. Suddenly they pulled each other close and kissed each other hard. I giggled and they stopped and turned to look at me. They snarled at me, or what attempted to.

"What are you looking at?" the girl squawked. I put my hands up in front of me

"Nothing, nothing at all" I defended.

"You know where I can bye a board?" she asked. I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head.

"Well you're in a board shop" I explained.

"What kind of boards you got?" she asked.

"What kind you want?" I asked, leaning back down over the counter on my elbows.

"One that'll make me go really fast" she announced. I sighed and reached behind me. I pulled out the newest speed board I had been shipped. It was long, narrow with blue streaks; the centre part was bright pink.

"2,500 rings" I announced placing the board on the counter.

"Rings?" she asked, pulling out a package of green paper. I sighed and took out my pamphlet. It translated how much rings were worth as far as regular currency.

"$25,000" I repeated. She looked at Jet.

"You have any of these rings, you know the 'bling-bling'?" she asked him. He shook his head

"I only have watermelon slices" he cracked a smirk "I'm kidding" he came over and handed me his card. I swiped it through the machine and handed it back along with the board.

"You have 500 rings left, thank you for doing business" I thanked him. He nodded and handed the girl the board "Here you go" he said to her sweetly. She took the board and hugged him.

"Thank you" she grinned "I'll pay you back later" she said winking. The two of them went to the door and hopped onto their boards "My name's Pepper by the way" she called out as she zoomed off. I nodded and looked at the ring total for the shop: 5,000 rings. I sighed and pulled out my book from under the counter. I started reading the small novel.

_I woke up with a start, looking around my dark room, a cold sweat running down my neck. I sighed happily, realizing it wasn't a dream anymore, I was awake. My dream was odd, I had a dream I was in this parallel universe with this girl with blond hair and she was running from something, I don't know what…_

"What are you reading?" I jumped, dropping the book and turned to see James standing behind me. I put my hand on my chest and took a breath

"You scared me…" I told him. He looked down.

"Sorry…" he said softly. I hugged him.

"It's okay, just don't do it again" I warned him "Or I'll have to beat you up" I giggled. He chuckled

"Oh really?" he grinned "How are you going to do that if I'm tickling you to death?" he asked as he started tickling my sides. I burst out laughing, trying to escape.

"Stop it!" I pleaded, still laughing, struggling to stop him. He finally let go of me and stuck his tongue out at me. I smirked and he put his tongue away. I bit my lip, then grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him closer kissing him hard, shutting my eyes. When I opened my eyes he was looking at me wide-eyed. I blushed as I went to turn away. I felt his hand touch my mask. I turned to look at him as he leaned back down to kiss me gently. I kissed back shutting my eyes. When I opened them again, his eyes met mine and I laid my arms on his shoulders.

"What would you like?" he asked, placing his hand on my sides. I bit my lip and looked around.

"I don't normally get a lot of costumers" I admitted.

"Oh?" he tilted his head "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well we're all alone and I'm a little eager to crawl back into bed with you" I admitted blushing terribly. He looked at me wide-eyed blushing just as bad.

"You mean you want to…" his lip looked like it went numb as he tried to finish the sentence. I placed two fingers over his mouth and nodded.

"I have for awhile now" I informed him. I leaned up and kissed him softly. He returned the gesture and he took my hand.

"Shall we?" he asked, his face still as red as a cherry. I giggled and nodded as he walked me upstairs to my room.

**POV: James (Symbiote Blue)**

Jenn had fallen asleep during our fun, so I let her be. I fixed the door and left a note saying I would be back later. I head downstairs and strolled down the street searching for a familiar place. I didn't want to see Sonic or Eggman at the moment, so I went in search of Strike. I checked his bar, but Mimi said he was out.

"He said he was going to see an old friend" she had told me. I had thanked her for her help and headed out. I wasn't sure where to look, so I decided to just go for a walk. I looked up at the sky and thought about everything that had happened to me. Dr. Mecha had told me a bit about how and why I was made, but I had left with some unanswered questions. Why had I ended up on Earth was my first and why was I still in the form of SC-1? If what the doctor told me was true, I was suppose to change shape every ten years. That had never happened, probably because of the patch the doctor gave me, but when I removed it, I kept my memories. I guessed that once the 24-hour period had lapsed, 12 hours before midnight, until 12 hours after midnight, the patch's effect became permanent for the next ten years. I decided not to worry too much about it and headed back to the hotel. When I got there Jenn was still sleeping, so I trashed the note. I walked over and crawled into the bed beside her and waited for her to awaken.

**POV: Jenn the Hedgehog**

I turned over and slowly opened my eyes, noticing James leaning over me and I smiled, kissing him softly,

"Hi baby" I said to him, lovingly.

"Hi" he replied. I smiled and kissed him softly again,

"You wanna go out for breakfast somewhere?" I asked him.

"Yea, why not" he replied, getting up off the bed. I got up and decided to send James to get me a pair of clothing,

"Hey sweetheart…do you think you could go pick me up a dress across the street?" I asked him.

"Okay" he replied. He then left the room and came back five minutes later with an identical dress as the one I was wearing. I smiled and put it on, taking his hand and walking to the Tim Horton's. I went to the counter and turned to him,

"What do you want darling?" I asked him. He glanced up at the menu and thought for a moment,

"Medium hot chocolate" he replied. I frowned and ordered two large hot chocolates and each of us a B.E.L.T(for those who don't know…it stands for Bacon Egg Lettuce Tomato, not a brown leather strap used for holding up pants). I sat down with him and began to eat it, sipping my hot chocolate occasionally. I watched James and his cell phone suddenly began to ring. I frowned and he answered it. He mumbled a few things and hung up his phone, sighing, "Sorry sweetie…I have to go on a business trip for a few days…I'll see you later, okay?" he said, getting up off his chair. I frowned and got up, hugging him,

"But…I'll be all alone in the dark apartment" I whined.

"Go see Strike…he'll send someone over to keep you company" he assured me "And yes you can fool around if you want" he smirked teasingly. I blushed and kissed him softly,

"Ok then…I'll see you later…I love you sweetheart" I purred, hugging him tightly. He smiled and hugged me back,

"Ok, I'll see you later. I love you too" he said, kissing me back and chaos controlling away. I sighed and went over to the bar and sat down,

"Hey Mimi…how are you?" I asked her. She turned from doing her job and smiled at me,

"I'm fine, how are you?" she asked me, leaning on the bar. I shrugged and sighed a little,

"James left on his business trip and I'm all alone this Friday night" I looked down. She patted my head,

"Poor Jenn" she said sympathetically. I shrugged and ordered a large chocolate milk,

"Do you mind if I hang around here tonight? I won't get in the way or anything" I said to her.

"Oh if you must" she replied, going back to what she was doing. I sipped my chocolate milk thoughtfully,

"Say…can I get any shots in here?" I asked her. She looked at me and smirked,

"Yea you can, what kind would you like?" she asked me. I thought for a moment, then replied,

"Three shots of Baileys" I replied. She turned away, then came back, plopping three shot glasses with Baileys in them. I smirked and poured all three at once in my glass. I then chugged the whole glass and wiped my mouth, "Man that was good" I said, leaning over the bar. I couldn't remember what happened after that, all I knew is I had a massive hangover and I was still buzzed. I got up and went to Strike's door and pounded on it. Strike opened the door,

"What?" he asked me, seeming to have just woken up. I glared at him,

"Where's the rent?" I asked him in a squeaky voice. He raised a brow,

"What rent?" he asked. I squinted at him,

"You pay now!" I screeched.

"Pay what?" he asked, shaking his head.

"You pay…now btch!" I said to him. He looked at me wide-eyed,

"Hey!" he snarled.

"I'm tired of this crap" I said to him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, scratching his head.

"I work to hard…" I muttered.

"Work? You don't even have a job" he replied.

"I want my money" I stumbled a little.

"You need to relax" he sighed.

"You're an asshole" I grumbled.

"Hey don't talk that way to me" he growled.

"I want my money btch" I said, standing straight again.

"Un uh" he said.

"Btch, btch, btch" I growled, stumbling again. He glared at me,

"Watch your mouth" he warned.

"You'll be evicted" I pointed at him.

"Evicted? I'm the one who owns the apartment" he pointed out.

"I put you on the streets" I said to him. I noticed him slowly smirk and nod,

"Jenn, I'm gonna pay you. I'm working three jobs now, I'm working nights, I'm driving a cab, I'm inside with my buddy now working on my resume" he said.

"I'm gonna smack you" I warned. He took a step back, yelling something at the girl from behind him.

"Ok you know what, you need to relax" he said, putting his hands in front of him. I glared,

"I want my money!!" I screeched.

"Why do you need your money so fast?" he asked me, holding in a laugh.

"I need to get my drink on" I replied.

"You scare me…you're an alcoholic" he assured me.

"Can I have four beers?" I asked him.

"Seriously, you're an alcoholic…yea you're drunk, I knew it" he said, as I stumbled onto the floor,

"No, I'm just buzzed" I assured him.

"You're in no condition to handle this right now" he said, handing me a beer.

"I'm taking my beer…" grumbled, turning away.

"Just take your beer and get out of here, okay?" he said, turning towards the door.

"Come mommy" I finished, as I collapsed on the floor.


	4. Meeting the SC's

**Chapter 4: Meeting the SC's**

**POV: Jenn the Hedgehog**

When I woke up I was laying in a strange bed I haven't been in before. I rubbed my head and looked around, darkness surrounding me. I frowned, "Hello? Is there anyone there?" I called out. A soft voice from the corner of the room startled me,

"Good, your awake" the voice said. I blinked and squinted. All I could make out was a purple hedgehog with silver streaks. I blinked rapidly and wiped my eyes. Was I seeing things? I got up and walked over to the figure,

"Why do you look exactly like me?" I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. The girl chuckled and held out a hand,

"My name is SC-5, the 5th of the Shadow Clones. Your little friend SC-1 is my brother" she grinned. "And to answer your question, you were created from my DNA, you're my exact copy" she chuckled. I frowned and shook my head,

"That can't be…there's only one of me" I said, taking a step back. She grinned and stood up,

"That's what you think. Now come here and no one will get hurt" she said, inching towards me. I frowned and shook my head. She frowned and made a swift movement, grabbing me and tying my hands and legs together. I tried to resist, but it was no use,

"Unhand me you fiend!" I shrieked, getting duck tape over my mouth. I tried to scream for help, but it was too late. I was shoved into a closet and had the door closed on me. Please James, come back…

**POV: SC-5(J-Droid)**

I laughed evilly when I shoved that pathetic excuse of a clone into the closet. That will teach her to meddle with the man that was supposed to be mine. I grinned and walked outside, making my way to SC-1's house. I gonna love pretending to be her. I walked into the little shop and rang the bell, 

"Anyone here?" I called out, leaning on the counter. There was no reply. I frowned and hopped over the counter and I heard the alarm go off. I frowned and ran out of the shop, crossing my arms over my chest, "This sucks. Now I can't go see my brother. Stupid alarm systems…" I mumbled, heading to the Tim Horton's and grabbing a cup of coffee. I then sat down and noticed Shadow and Knuckles sitting together in the corner. I grinned and walked over to them, "Hey there guys" I grinned. Shadow looked up at me and smirked,

"Hey there Jenn, how are you?" he asked. I frowned. Oh yea, I'm suppose to be Jenn the Hedgehog. I smiled and sat down,

"Fine. How are you fa-I mean Shadow" I laughed nervously. He frowned and shook his head,

"You're not acting like yourself. Are you feeling ok?" he asked me. I nodded and smiled,

"I'm fine…just a little bit queasy, but I'll be ok" I lied, sipping my coffee. He shook his head and turned back to his coffee. I shook my head and got up, leaving the coffee shop. Shadow is not like he used to be. No matter. I need to find my brother and my future husband.

**POV: James (Sc-1)**

Trina and I laid in the bed beside one another. We had originally planned to go all the way, but when it came time we both found ourselves far from ready. We decided to just lie down for awhile, rather then do something we'd both regret. That and Trina didn't feel comfortable since we had nothing to keep it safe. I decided to go along with it as I didn't feel quite ready to try it yet anyway. After awhile of cuddling and sleeping we got buzzed by the alarm. I sat up.

"What's that?" I asked franticly looking around. Trina patted my chest and laid me back down.

"Just the alarm, it just scares off people who try to jump my counter, it goes off once they leave" she explained. Sure enough, moments after it started the alarm shut down. I sighed and got up and she sat up with me. "You okay?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know" I said shaking my head "I just want to get away from this big city, go find my roots" I told her. She nodded and rubbed my back.

"Let's go then" she suggested. I nodded and the two of us got up. She pulled a bag out from under the bed and filled it with some things we would need. As she packed I walked out into the hall and noticed the closet was slightly opened. I crept towards it and opened it fully. Inside hung a lone suit; it was a silver jacket with black rectangular designs on the sleeves. It had a pair of matching silver pants with similar black designs. The ends of the sleeves and bottoms of the pant legs had crimson rims. Their was a pair of blue gloves with black triangles on them, with a pair of shoes that looked like mine, but where blue with black rims and the rims were spiked at the front. I looked over the costume nodding. It looked futuristic. I bit my lip looking it over. 

"Nice suit…" I muttered to myself.

"What're you doing?" Trina asked from down the hall. I turned and looked up at her as she came down the hall. She looked over the outfit and gasped.

"What is it?" I asked her. She giggled.

"I haven't seen this in ages, it was my proto-type anti-matter suit" she explained "the little black sections hold anti-matter, but the suit was unstable, so I couldn't use it." She looked up at me "You can have it if you want, I don't need it anymore" she said smiling. I nodded smiling.

"Thanks" I replied kicking off my shoes, gloves and scarf. She watched giggling as I threw on the suit. She looked at me as I stretched my arms out to look over the suit. "How do I look?" I asked her. She tilted her head.

"The suit makes your fur around your mouth look pale" she explained. She led me to the bathroom and I looked in the mirror to see she was right. The fur around my mouth was now almost snow white. I nodded and rubbed my chin. 

"I like it" I said, examining myself in the mirror. She giggled and slapped my behind.

"I think it makes you look hotter" she teased. I blushed a bit as she leaned up and kissed my cheek. 

"Let's just go" I said, trying to hide my embarrassment. We headed downstairs and exited the room. We started down the street and headed out of the town. We looked back at the city as the sun started to set. I looked at Trina and she looked back at me. Our eyes met. I felt myself blush as we both turned away and continued walking away from the setting sun. 

After a few hours of walking night fall had come. I watched the night sky as we headed through the woods. _What was my past like? Where had I come from? Was I the only one of my kind?_ These were all questions I asked myself as we walked. I felt Trina take my hand in hers and I looked down at her. She smiled back up at me and I smiled back. We both looked forward and continued through the woods. I wondered if Trina and I would ever go beyond playful dating and maybe even get married later on. I shook my head. It wasn't something I should think about. I let myself start day dreaming again as we got to a clearing in the woods. I looked around as the moon shone on me and Trina. There was a large, clean tree stump standing in the centre of the clearing. The two of us headed to the stump, but as I got close I felt a sharp pain in my head. 

"Ah!" I dropped to my knees holding my head. I felt Trina rush to my side.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I wanted to answer, but I felt a strange force making me feel forced towards the stump. I struggled to get up and placed an open palm on the stump. Trina had her hand on my back as the age lines on the stump shone a light blue. The stump suddenly vanished revealing a staircase that lead underground. Trina and I looked at each other. We nodded at each other and headed down the stairs.

"You sure this is safe?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Hey if you wanna play it safe, we could go back outside and make sure we don't die virgins before we come back in" she giggled. 

"Ha, ha, very funny" I said sarcastically. As we got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw a small switch on the wall. I flipped it and soon the chamber was lit up. Trina and I looked around. My eyes opened wide at what I saw. There, lined up in three large glass cylinders were three hedgehogs. I walked over to them and saw what they were labeled; Shadow Clone- Beta, SC-2[Sean, Shadow Clone- Gamma, SC-3[Jamie and Shadow Clone- Zeta, SC-4[Andrew. I placed a hand on the first cylinder and suddenly felt a rush of thoughts go threw my mind.

First, I was surrounded by these three, plus Jenn after I had saved them from an explosion, then I had helped them, along with Sonic Crew, fight off a giant Eggman robot. After that I was protecting Amy from these three and Jenn. Next I was fighting against Metal Sonic. Finally I transformed into a blur of blue light and destroyed Metal Sonic. After that I had vanished into thin air and awoke standing in front of these three cylinders. 

"What's wrong?" Trina asked my grabbing my arm. I shut my eyes and started to chuckle. She backed up and looked at me "James?" she asked with fear in her voice. I turned and held my arms out to her.

"Come give me a hug, babe" I shouted cheerfully "I've found my roots!" She looked at me and then smiled and ran over hugging me. The two of us looked at the cylinders and I nodded. "Okay brothers, time to rise and shine" I snickered. 

**POV: SC-5 (J-Droid)**

I slowly walked around the town, admiring the lights. I sighed and stared up at the sky. I wonder where my brothers are. They're probably still sleeping somewhere as usual. I shrugged and continued to walk, heading towards the forest I had come from. I frowned, noticing the stump was gone, oh snap. I quickly ran down the stairs and noticed the pods were missing. _Someone's gonna be mad _I thought to myself, as I ran back up the stairs. I growled and looked around,

"SC-1, 2, 3 AND 4 GET YOUR BUTT'S BACK HERE THIS INSTANT BEFORE I TELL THE PROFESSOR!" I warned. I grumbled when no one answered to my warning. I sighed and headed back to the city, wondering where my stupid brothers went. I headed back into the little shop I had found, "SC-1, 2, 3, and 4 are you in here?" I called out.

"Who is it?" yelled a voice. I grumbled and yelled back,

"For me to know and you to come find out" I grinned. Suddenly I saw a door swing open and SC-1 walked out wearing a weird silver outfit. I frowned, "Hello brother" I smiled. He titled his head, looking at me,

"Brother?" he asked. I nodded,

"Don't you remember me? I'm SC-5 silly" I giggled. He squinted at me,

"Oh yes. The only _female_ Shadow clone" he muttered. I glared and poked his nose,

"And your favorite sibling at that" I nodded, giggling. He cleared his throat,

"And umm. What made you think this?" he asked me. I shrugged, 

"We use to always play together when we were younger so I thought maybe…never mind…" I turned away. He shook his head at me, 

"Younger?" he asked. I nodded sadly,

"We may be Shadow clones, but we can age too you know" I stuck my tongue out at him. He shook his head, grinning,

"If we're clones of Shadow and Shadow can't age. How are _we_ supposed to be able to age?" he questioned. I giggled,

"Because we also have the DNA from other people. For example, I have DNA from Silver, Shadow and Blaze and you have DNA from Shadow and Sonic" I tried to explain. "Now if you excuse me…I need to go check on my hostage…I mean Jenn…I mean my friend" I laughed nervously. I left and quickly headed to the room, noticing the closet door was opened and the hostage was gone. I growled and headed back downstairs, "Where in the world could she have run off to?" I wondered. I sighed and started to walk, noticing a black and blue hedgehog that was being dragged by a girl. I glared, noticing the girl was my hostage. I snarled and grabbed her by the collar, "Where do you think your going?" I asked her. She gulped,

"Umm…uhh…bye…" she said, grabbing him by the arm and taking off down the road. I sighed and turned away, going off for some more coffee.

**POV: Jenn the Hedgehog**

I smiled to myself, as I walked down the road. I was finally free from that stupid clone's clutches. I turned and looked back at the hedgehog behind me, "So what's your name cutie?" I asked him. He blushed a little and looked away,

"My name's Jesse the Hedgehog" he replied, turning to look at me. I smiled and shook his hand,

"Nice to meet you Jesse the Hedgehog. I'm Jenn the Hedgehog and my boyfriend is James the Hedgehog" I said, smiling. He nodded and without noticing, tripped and hit his head on the pavement, blacking out. I frowned and leaned over him until he came to. 

When he came to he opened his eyes and blinked, looking up at me, "I must take over the world in your name Jenn the Hedgehog!" he said, getting up. "And I must destroy Eggman muhahaha!" he laughed. I blinked and stepped back,

"Ok then…you do that and I'll go this way…o-" I was swiftly dragged off in the other direction. I sighed and was dragged off to an unknown area. When I got there I was surrounded by forest. I raised an eyebrow and sighed, brushing myself off, "So when can I leave this place?" I asked him. He looked back at me and shrugged,

"When I take over the world in your name of course!" he cackled maniacally. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away,

"You can do that and I'm gonna go back to town okay?" I said, beginning to walk away. He was too busy to notice so I took this opportunity to slip away quietly and headed back to town to find my lover. When I got there I headed to the Tim Horton's and ordered a double, double. I sat down and waited patiently, hoping he would show up. I looked up and noticed him walk in through the door. I got up and smiled at him, "Hey" I said to him.

"Ello" he replied, smiling. I smiled a little and stepped towards him. "Yes?" he asked me. I held out my arms to him and smiled sweetly. He picked me up and hugged me tightly, "You're so cute when you're acting cute" he chuckled, squeezing me tightly. I giggled and kisses his lips softly,

"You missed me?" I asked him. He grinned,

"Why don't I show you how much I missed you" he replied, carrying me outside and headed towards my house. I giggled and stayed close to him, happy to have him back.


End file.
